Acquiesce
by Whurmy
Summary: Smut smut smutty smutty smut smut. Rated M for a reason. Demena Alex/Mitchie


**Author's Note: This is the best smut I've ever written. Like. Asdf. So yeah, it is definitely rated M for a reason. A very good reason.**

**I do not own Selena Gomez. **

**I do not own Demi Lovato.**

**Enjoy. (:**

-x-

Selena was shaking as she paced back and forth in her bedroom, from her king sized bed to the door and back again.

She was fucked. She was so _beyond_ fucked.

She really didn't know what made her answer the phone when Demi called. It had been four months since Demi got out of treatment, six since they actually started talking again. Things weren't the way they were when they were sixteen, but Selena actually thought they were better now. More open. More confident. Demi and Selena had never been better, not even when they were on Barney.

So Demi wouldn't have minded if Selena didn't answer one stupid phone call. She would have shrugged, pocketed her phone and made a mental note to try again in twenty minutes.

Selena, though. Selena wasn't that smart. She'd scrambled over to the nightstand with flushed cheeks and labored breaths and answered the phone with a shaky "Hey."

"Hey." Demi answered back, skeptical. "What's up?" She asked, light concern and curiosity lacing her voice.

"What? Nothing." Selena swallowed hard, tried to get her voice back under control. "Nothing."

Demi was quiet for several long, heavy moments before, "Are your parents home?" Selena's stomach did a flip and she swallowed again.

"No. It's Thursday, they're out with my aunt." Demi caught the hint. When Selena's parents went out for a night on the town with her aunt, they didn't get home until well after the bars closed.

"Give me half an hour." The line had gone dead before Selena could respond.

She collapsed into the loveseat in her bedroom, her knee bouncing anxiously and her eyes locked on the phone across the room.

Selena had no fucking idea _why_ she told Demi her parents would be out late. She didn't know why she told Demi they were even gone. Hell, she didn't know why she answered the phone in the first place.

She couldn't sit still. She got up and walked into her bathroom to check her makeup. She wasn't surprised with she found it slightly smudged and her hair a mess. She brushed her hair as slow as she could, which really wasn't saying a whole lot. But waiting for Demi to arrive was killing her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip when images flashed through her mind. Demi on top of her, her on top of Demi. Usually the former. Hot skin and flushed cheeks. Thursday nights before they broke up.

If you could call it that.

Her ringtone scared her half to death and she threw the hairbrush on the counter in a rush to answer it.

"My key doesn't fit." Selena chuckled. Of course her key doesn't fit. The last time Demi came over was... Selena pushed the mini movie out of her head and tried to remember where the spare was.

"It's under the fake fern." The line clicked shut and Selena curled up on one end of the loveseat, anxiety and something else that she really didn't want to admit to raging through her.

She heard the front door shut and wiped her palm on her sweat pants. Fuck. She forgot to put on more perfume. Selena cursed under her breath and considered running back to the bathroom, but her bedroom door clicked shut before she could stand up.

Demi dropped her handbag on the ground and slid her sunglasses off, carefully setting them on top of the desk. Selena melted when Demi looked at her.

Demi's eyes were always lighter than Selena's, but they were nearly black tonight and the look Demi was giving her made Selena's head spin.

Demi cocked her right eyebrow and Selena took a shaky breath, leaned back in the couch and pulled her legs out from under her. Demi smiled this sweet, seductive smile that set a fire between her legs and made her heart jump. She slowly crossed the small distance between them and placed her hands on the back of the couch, on either side of Selena's head. Selena swallowed past the growing lump in her throat and parted her lips. Whether it was an invitation for Demi's or to breathe better was arguable.

Their heated kiss didn't break for a second as Demi slid into Selena's lap and straddled her, barely rocking back and forth. Selena whimpered at the smallest movement and her fingers dug into the skin just above Demi's hips.

Demi pulled back with a smirk and brushed locks of black hair out of Selena's face. Selena hesitantly opened her eyes to meet Demi's smoky, confident gaze and her fingers itched to dip into the denim under hands. But it wasn't her turn yet.

Demi's hand settled at the back of Selena's head and gave her hair a sharp tug. Selena gasped and leaned her head back, arched her back just a little. Demi's free hand traced her collarbone and throat and she smiled when Selena's breaths grew heavier.

Her lips attached to the side of Selena's neck and Selena couldn't hold back a moan. Demi licked and sucked and bit at Selena's pulse point until she was sure she'd have to wear a scarf in public.

Demi pulled back and Selena's neck tingled at the loss of heat. She backed out of Selena's lap, took a step back and held her hands out.

Selena's wasn't sure why she took them.

Demi pulled her up and held on to her until she was confident Selena's knees wouldn't buckle under her. Her fingers dipped into the waistband of her sweats and her underwear, sliding them down far enough until they dropped to the floor on their own. Selena's breath caught in her throat when the suddenly freezing air hit her blazing center. Demi's eyes roaming over her did absolutely nothing to help.

"Turn around." Her voice was husky and calm and Selena realized that this was probably the last chance she had to say no. Her brain screamed it, but the words didn't make it past her lips.

She took a deep, shaky breath and did as she was told, clenching her fists nervously and eying the white wall behind her couch. Demi stepped into her, hands on Selena's hips and rough denim scratching at her backside. The cool metal of Demi's belt buckle made Selena shiver and Demi smirked against her shoulder.

"Take it off." Demi whispered, leaning back just enough to give her room. The words made Selena's breath hitch and she pulled the thin tank top off with shaking hands.

Selena leaned her head to the right when Demi's lips brushed against her shoulder and her hands started their journey up her back. She couldn't think straight when Demi's hands took another route and roamed across her stomach, slowly inching closer and closer to her chest.

Selena gasped when Demi's hands left her ribs and pushed on her back firmly, shoving her face first into the couch cushions. She caught herself and her face heated up as she felt Demi kneel behind her.

Demi's nails ran over the backs of Selena's thighs, over her ass, up to her shoulder blades and back down to her hips. The ends of Demi's highlighted hair danced up her back as Demi leaned over her and pressed a firm kiss to her upper back. Selena couldn't breathe.

"What were you doing before I called, Selly?" Demi's breath was fire on her back.

"I... I c-" Selena's stomach was a whirlpool and she took a deep breath to calm it.

"Can't say it?" Selena could barely shake her head, too distracted by the fingers wandering away from her hip.

"Okay. I think I have a pretty good idea, anyway." The back of Demi's hand brushed the inside of Selena's right thigh and she tensed, her nails digging into the cushions under her.

Selena shouldn't want this. They aren't even dating. Selena swore off anything even remotely close to sex with Demi the minute she found out about Joe. Her brain was saying no, her body was screaming yes, but she couldn't figure out what in the world her heart was saying.

Selena tipped her head back and groaned when Demi's perfectly manicured index finger found her soaking wet center. Demi leaned back and Selena's head dropped back into the cushions. Her face heated up and she could nearly _feel_ Demi's eyes on her, admiring the sight of Selena Gomez bent over for her.

She nearly lost it when Demi's finger slipped inside of her.

"Fuck." Selena gasped and pulled herself closer to the couch, barely moving half an inch, but Demi felt it and chuckled.

"Do you want me to stop, Selly?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question and Selena only whimpered. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't catch that." Selena could hear the smirk in her voice and bit her lip to keep a moan from coming out when Demi pushed deeper into her.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or angry when Demi pulled out, but she didn't have time to decide before Demi slid two fingers into her. All sensible thought flew out the window and she couldn't stop herself from rocking back against Demi's hand. Demi thrust her hips against her hand, against Selena and she moaned again, louder this time. She knew Demi was smirking behind her, above her, but she didn't mind.

Demi's left hand held on to her hip tighter, pulling her closer with every buck of her hips. She found the rhythm that made Selena moan, whimper or growl the most and just when Selena was starting to feel the orgasm build up in the pit of her stomach, Demi rammed into her. Selena screamed and clutched at the cushions her stomach doing flips as Demi curled her fingers inside of her and hit just the right spot.

"Do you want me to stop, Selena?" Selena's nails dug into the fabric and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't respond, only ducked her head and ever so slightly pushed back against Demi's hand. Her hair fell from her shoulders and surrounded her like a curtain, but she knew that didn't matter. Even if Demi couldn't see her face, she could read her like an open book.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked again, a smirk hidden in her voice as she started up again, tauntingly slow. Selena didn't say anything. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and groaned as Demi went faster, fucked her faster.

She was getting closer and closer and she was starting to let herself believe that Demi wasn't going to ask again, but she knew it was pointless.

"Tell me to stop, Selena."

Selena growled and leaned her head back so she could give Demi a proper, clear response.

"Fuck you, Demi."

"I think you're already doing that, Princess." Selena didn't know if it the breathy tone in Demi's voice, or the way she could make "princess" sound like a term of endearment and sound so demeaning at the same time but Demi seemed to know the exact moment she broke.

Selena slammed her eyes shut and screamed into the pillows when Demi's fingers slammed deeper into her, rubbing her just right and sending waves of pleasure crashing over her. Demi's hands were the only things keeping her steady as her hips bucked and her back arched into the loveseat. Demi's movements slowed inside of her as her moans faded to quiet whimpers and her shaking stopped.

Selena whimpered when Demi reluctantly pulled out of her. Soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to her back and Demi moved from between her legs to climb into the cushion beside her. The plush loveseat was the perfect size for the both of them and Selena crawled on top of Demi, laying her head on Demi's chest and sighing when Demi ran a hand through her hair.

Selena closed her eyes and smiled when Demi kissed the top of her head and started humming the slow version of Naturally.

"It comes naturally, when you're with me, baby." Selena mumbled against Demi's collarbone. Demi laughed.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy over you." Selena glanced up just in time to see the blush grace Demi's cheeks.

"I..." Selena smiled.

"Sure, _now_ you're speechless." She said, grinning. She pushed herself up on her elbow and smiled down at Demi. "You what?" Demi bit her lip and brushed a few stray locks of hair from Selena's eyes.

"I think you look beautiful with sex hair." Selena laughed and ducked her head to hide her face. Demi's grin turned into a sweet smile and she cupped Selena's cheek, her fingers splayed out over her jaw. "And I love you."

Selena gave her a watery smile back and leaned in to give her a slow kiss. She tugged on Demi's lip as she pulled back and her heart jumped when she saw the dreamy look Demi always had in her eyes when she did that.

"I love you, too. But..." Demi didn't notice Selena's wandering hands until she heard her belt being undone. "It's your turn."


End file.
